


To Catch a Soldier

by Buckythejesterjbb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Phone Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckythejesterjbb/pseuds/Buckythejesterjbb
Summary: You and Steve decide to 'check in' with your darling assassin x





	To Catch a Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! stucky smut, yay! if you liked this feel free to check out my tumblr xx
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/buckythejesterjbb

Your relationship with the boys has been going smoothly They love each other and you equally going to great lengths to prove this. Which led to the current situation Steve pinning you underneath him worshipping your body in any way he can, Your war hero’s love nothing more than trying to see who excels better in the sex department group events often leading to a brilliant game of ‘who did it better’ where they test the endurance of your body and ask your fucked out self who you prefer after never getting a solid answer. Steve has taken it upon himself to claim the figurative crown since Bucky decided that while his lover was on a mission he would bring you crashing down slowly gradually progressing to the point where you were begging him to just get on with it and fuck you senseless.

Steve didn't take this as well as you thought he would, coming home to find his girl passed out on the couch the culprit offering his lap to her in a way of apology. You see, Steve agrees to the terms of his partners little game on the condition that no one gets hurt in the process, fainting due to overstimulation obviously being a fine print of said terms and conditions as he denied the promiscuous sergeant of any remotely suggestive advances towards you.

Torturing the poor man by letting him watch, and watch alone, as freedom himself drilled you into next week. Luckily of Buck today was the day him, Clint and Sam had decided to go out drinking consequently saving his libido from the agonising sight of your trists evidently not as demonstrated when Steve decides to pull away from your chest and ring up the brunette. He looks at you still pumping his hips rhythmically “Make sure you keep quiet babydoll” his grin telling you otherwise “You're a cruel man Steven” giggling at his unforgiving idea you raise your hips to meet his thrusts drawing a deep groan from is his lips.

“Hey! man.” Why would he pick up? the poor baby doesn't know what he’s getting into. 

“What? no, I'm good. Just wanted to check in on how you guys are doing is all” you've been swinging your hips provocatively against him for most of the call. “Yeah Baby we’re watching a mov- ie” taking advantage of the lul mid thrust you wrap your legs around his sides and flip him over, cutting up his sentence as he falls back onto the bed, leaning forward to whisper “Want me to sit on your dick cap?” in his ear Just loud enough so James can hear you “Fuck you, Rogers” comes the grainy curse at the other end of the line complemented by a faint ‘thud’. Ignoring the touch starved soldier you make a point of slowly pushing Steve into your tight pussy the man under you keeping to his story “It’s a good ass film” hearing shuffling at the other end along with Bucky excusing himself from the group you assume that he’s taking this somewhere private.

Bucky exits the bar through the back going to a secluded area, he brings out the earphones you bought him and listens to the self-made porn you and Steve have so kindly bestowed upon him “What film ya watchin’?“ he asks his head falling back to the wall of the bar “21 Jump Street.” Steve groans as you slam back down onto him “Make that 22″ 

“Oh god. she’s riding you?”

Steve nods, Buck can't see it but he fucking knows he is; the distinct sound of skin slapping together proving his point, he whines squeezing his eyes shut “I’m gonna fuckin’ kill you, Stevie” this is the reason you and Steve do this, an angry sexually frustrated Winter Soldier makes for the best fucking for everyone involved, not saying Bucky isn't bad at fucking either of you, just that he doesn't normally except that his arm is ok in both your’s and Steve’s fantasies, that he can let go and you won't judge him for doing so. You pick up speed circling your hips, overplaying your pleasure, enjoying the way Steve pulls you down onto him while growling into the phone the sound of your other lover's moans and pants giving you a sadistic satisfaction in the fact that even though he isn't present you can still drive Bucky insane with the cardinal melody of your lovemaking alone.

“Does he miss me, Captain?” you try your best to make the statement domineering, you want that air of control over your boys, but the breathless panting and mewling that invades the sentence screams submission Steve doesn't oppose to this as he sits up repositions you in his lap and puts the phone to your ear “Ask him yourself gorgeous” you wrap your arms around his neck and trap the phone between steves hand and your cheek “I wanted you to watch me, Sarge”...”Wan’ed you to see me come ‘round Stevie’s cock” he damn near wails at that promising filth and desire in the form of “Don't worry doll. I'll do that and more when I get back” closing your eyes you think of all the devilish tricks that boy could do, start thinking of the wonderful image of a desperate bucky fisting his half hard cock as he listens closely to you both this prompts you to take one of your hands from around Steve and start to rub your clit Forcing you to look at him the blonde incubus before you threatens his opponent “I’ll make our girl cum Barnes. Go back to the drinks, yeah?” with a smirk on his lips the teasing call ends, Bucky cursing like the sailor at the blue balls the pair of you left him with.

Making his way back into the bar Clint asks “What was that all about?” bringing a beer to his lips “Nothin’ dude” sharing a look with Sam they leave the subject the notification tone of Bucky’s phone attracting their attention opening the snap the amber liquid fly’s out of his mouth the image of your cum stained face making Bucky’s chiseled features glow crimson the tagline ‘hurry back Soldier’ icing on the tempting cake. Intrigued by the melodramatic reaction displayed coupled with the amount of time spent occupied on his mobile device both bird-brothers chance a sneaking glance over his shoulder Sam piped in with a “Nothing huh?” the normally suave and cool Assassin reduced to a fumbling mess as he tries haphazardly defend his dignity.

Bidding his goodbyes to his amused drinking buddies the still blushing brunette makes his way to Steve’s room seeing its empty he does the same to yours turning the same result finally he opens his door only to see you on the verge of tears as Captain America goes to town on your aching core in his bed no-less. Upon seeing the raging sex demon in the doorway you come to the conclusion your both literally and figuratively fucked.

But you’d be lying if you said the whole thing wasn't worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
